Far Away
by Tikkall
Summary: Sasuke visits a certain kunoichi one last time. It’s a songfic to Far Away by Nickelback. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


Summary: Sasuke visits a certain kunoichi one last time. It's a songfic to Far Away by Nickelback. SasuSaku.

Normal type - plain old story

_Italic type_ - flashback

_Italic AND centered type_ - song lyrics

------X------

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

He tried to walk quietly through the empty halls but his footsteps echoed horribly loud. They tried to keep the place cheery, but he didn't believe it would ever be enough. In the end, whoever was graced with their presence in these halls was probably going through a tragedy. He didn't want to be here and he didn't feel that anyone else did either. However, they still tried to make people happy. Paintings of flowers, people smiling, and children playing was on each side of the long corridor were hung on the wall every few feet. They were the only touch of color in the hallway. Everything else was white.

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

When he first walked in, he asked the receptionist at the desk what room she was in. She looked at a notebook and told him in a saddened voice, "ICU, straight down that hallway, make a right, and at the end of the hallway is room 115. You can't miss it." Seeing the end of the hallway, he slowed his footsteps down to a halt, and turned to one of the pictures. This one had a child on a swing smiling happily. He focused his eyes so he could see his reflection in the glass, glancing at himself to make sure he looked right. However, passing everyone he knew he did, no one had stopped him while going to her room. He was only a few doors away and he knew no one would.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Cerulean blue eyes looked back at him. Blond spiky hair, three scratch marks on each cheek, and a bright, orange outfit that did anything but match. He turned away from the picture frame and continued his walk to the last door.

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I missed you_

_been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed loudly, "You have to come back to Konoha NOW! Sakura-chan--" He was cut off as a kunai hit the trunk of the tree whose limb he was standing on. It had hit dangerously close to him, way to close for comfort. Sasuke looked towards him, his eyes going from black to red.

"You were always trying to chase me but now I don't have time for you, dope," Sasuke said harshly, his eyes narrowing into slits and preparing himself for battle. "I will take care of you this time."

Naruto knew time was running short but he wasn't afraid for his life; it was a certain friend of his whose life was more important. "Sasuke! She's dying!" he screamed, then lowering his voice to a murmur. "The doctors only gave her a short time to live." With that he turned away knowing that at that very moment some things were more important than settling his rivalry with the Uchiha. He wanted to fulfill his promise to his teammate Sakura, but he knew she would not be mad at him this time.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

The boy put his hand on the doorknob, twisted it slowly, and stepped into the room, still trying so hard to keep his footsteps from echoing. He felt as if they were sending sound waves with each tap on the floor that might cause harm. He looked up and immediately laid eyes on the pink haired kunoichi that had been his teammate. He knew though that it was more.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

He walked to her bedside and lightly touched her hand. He had not been kidding, he knew. He wished it was all a joke though. He had said that she fell down the stairs and had hit her head on the hard floor, which in turn caused not only damage to her skull, but also her brain. Fluids were drowning her brain making the skull damage harder to fix. She had also broken her arm during that fall but no one mentioned that because it wasn't nearly as serious. If he had been there to catch her, would she have hit the ground? He blamed himself for not being there for her, for not protecting her, because that was what he had made his job once. Soon she would lose the battle with death and he knew it. They all did. They said damage was too extensive and it would be pointless for her to live.

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I missed you_

_been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

His thoughts stood still for a moment as he did a few hand symbols and a cloud of smoke rose in the room, clearing quickly afterward. Now he knew he looked like himself. He wanted to beg her to wake up but his pride kept him from doing so. Even in this time when he was so sure the girl he had found so annoying was going to die, he still had his pride. No one was in the room except himself and her. He lowered his lips to her forehead, the one that he didn't really see as big, and placed a soft kiss on it. He was sure it would be her last. The heart rate monitor started beeping a bit showing signs that her heart rate was slowing down. He knew it was never a good sign but there were no dramatics in the hospital, though he didn't understand why. In the movies there had always been people rushing in and out of the room, trying to revive a patient when this sort of thing happened. She wasn't dead yet. But he knew she was close.

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

He felt like he was losing her all over again. Just like when he left. She always placed herself in his thoughts, much to his annoyance. Of course, she didn't know that but he did. How could he not? For every night he would wake up after his nightmares and dreams about his family, try to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Then he discovered that he could only manage to sleep again once his thoughts were soothed over by thinking of her.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

In his mind he kept saying to himself that when he killed his traitorous brother he would go back to Konoha, she would meet him at the gate, and automatically forgive him for leaving and be his again. This just seemed right in his mind. Never did he think that she would be fighting for her life and lose. He never thought of her as weak. Just annoying. Now of course he would always say she wasn't as strong as he or Naruto.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

But now was the time the machine's lines that were going up and down formed a straight line. His knees buckled for fear that he would crash down. She was no longer with him. He wouldn't cry but he knew part of him had just died inside. He wouldn't tell anyone of the sadness that was creeping over him or that he might not be able to get to sleep at night by thinking of her anymore. He would still be the stoic as ever Uchiha everyone knew. They wouldn't know he had come to see her, and he just might not return to Konoha after killing his traitorous brother. Though that was just one more reason to kill him. Because if he hadn't killed their family Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't have left the village, she wouldn't have fallen from the top of those stairs because he would have been there to catch her. In the end it all led back to his brother.

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

He thought he was sure that she would always be waiting for him in Konoha when he returned. She was supposed to be his solid rock in the life that many people close to him disappeared from. Her love wasn't supposed to die, and in a way it didn't. But he knew that it did die with her. She was lying on her death bed. It would also be his, though no one else knew that.

_Hold on to me never let me go_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

He made a few hand symbols, whispered, "Henge no Jutsu," and transformed back to a spiky blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He walked out the door, not looking back; he knew that just being there would be all she would need to know what he was thinking. She was like that. Always trying to make conversation but she could understand him like few could.

Uchiha Sasuke thought of himself as a fool. He left her behind thinking that she would be safe in their hometown, but it is funny how things ended up. People die in stupid ways. Haruno Sakura, had been on many dangerous missions, been attacked by mad-men, and had definitely had her share of near death encounters. She didn't die by a kunai slicing her throat from a deadly opponent or from explosives like more 'heroic' people would have. She tripped and fell down the stairs one groggy morning.

------X------

All types of reviews are accepted, even flames and criticism. Actually I thrive on constructive criticism. I would also like to thank my beta reader, 11. (That's her name)


End file.
